


Hold Me Tight (Please)

by ShrewburyBeezlebub



Category: RPF - Fandom, Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual relationship, Feels, M/M, so much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrewburyBeezlebub/pseuds/ShrewburyBeezlebub
Summary: Brett knew only three things about his neighbour: she was a flautist, she had the cutest tabby cat, and her boyfriend was loud in bed. He didn’t necessarily find those out in that order and he really wouldn’t mind not knowing that last bit.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Hold Me Tight (Please)

**Author's Note:**

> Ray Chen released his album while I was working out some kinks in the plot for Hide and Seek and this happened
> 
> Happy reading!!

Brett liked his coffee strong and over-sweetened. He always put his right shoe on first and wore his watch afterwards. He steered a car with one hand but greeted people using both. He slept on the left side of the bed, woke up in the middle and rolled off whichever side the duvet was not clumped on. He had been using the same violin case his whole life, wore the same shoes until he was sick of them, liked to change things up but always came back to his constants. On Saturdays, he left his window open and kept a bowl of milk by the sill for when the neighbour’s cat dropped by.

Brett knew only three things about his neighbour: she was a flautist, she had the cutest tabby cat, and her boyfriend was _loud_ in bed. He didn’t necessarily find those out in that order and he really wouldn’t mind not knowing that last bit.

Okay, look, Brett was trying to be a good neighbour and mind his own business. But if had to babysit the neighbour’s cat every time it got sexiled and also put up with groans, whine and arrhythmic banging when he was trying to get a few hours of slow practice in, he should be allowed to put his foot down when it was getting out of hand. His presence in front of his neighbour’s welcome mat was perfectly warranted? Right?

Before his thinking could spiral out of hand though, the door opened and Brett got an eyeful of the most beautifully sloping, defined collarbones he had ever seen. Brett felt the heat crawling up his neck and pointedly looked away, clearing his throat for good measure. The man still hadn’t said a word. He looked up at him. Oh God was he smirking? He’d noticed, hadn’t he. Wonderful, just wonderful.

“Toni, someone’s here to see you,” he called out, slipping on the shirt he’d picked up from somewhere and casually sauntered out. Brett exhaled, mentally congratulating himself for keeping his cool. Then, a finger gently pushed his chin up, closing his mouth. He almost jumped out of his skin and earned himself a very attractive, very masculine chuckle for his efforts.

Maybe not.

*

Turns out awkward first meetings and shared love for music, anime and video games lead to great friendships. Case in point: he was halfway through Toni’s recital with Eddy sitting beside him, on a Friday afternoon when he would otherwise have been taking a nap.

She was good. She was easily the youngest member of the ensemble but didn’t seem to be nervous at all. He admired that about her. Her boyfriend did too if his appreciative smile was anything to go by. Her painfully beautiful, painfully straight boyfriend. Eddy was breathtaking.

*

He had taken longer to hit puberty than others. Middle school for Brett Yang had been getting picked for team sports last because he was scrawny, deliberately dropping his voice while speaking to sound mature, naming the four chest hairs he’d had since his eleventh birthday, questioning why all his friends could fill out, bulk up and get girlfriends while he still got kids’ discounts at amusement parks.

The morning he turned sixteen, he woke up to his brother screaming, “Happy birthday!” loudly in his ear, a dental appointment to remove his braces and his fifth chest hair. Then he woke up to another. And another. By the time he was 18, people had a hard time differentiating between his voice and his father’s on the phone. The day even _mama_ couldn’t, Brett knew he’d grown up. He hadn’t been conscious or even aware of himself since. Not until now.

*

He knew he was shorter than Eddy but he’d never really thought about what that meant, let alone consider it something worth being grateful for. Looking up at him though, he saw the long slope of his neck, half shadowed ears melding into the sharp cut of his jaw. Breathtaking.

Eddy looked at him, quizzical. He smiled. Shook his head softly. Turned back to the stage. Pretended he didn’t notice the hand that had been on his knee the entire evening retracting.

*

Toni was moving to Japan for a year. That meant Brett would be cat-sitting for a year. Sasuke had been coming over to his house often enough that he had a litter box in the corridor and a cat tree in his practice room anyway.

Moving week was the worst. Sasuke was in his house all the time, his clothes, his violin case, even his food were coated in cat fur. His house stank. His back hurt from cleaning out Sasuke’s litter box and his arms and thighs were covered in innumerable scratches.

And Eddy. Oh God Eddy. Eddy was everywhere. Spread out on the floor of his living room, drenched in sweat after taping up boxes. Eddy with ink streaked across his cheek and grazing his full lower lip just a little. Eddy with his cheeky smile taking up space in his house, walking into his kitchen like he fit there. Eddy, tired and weary after the furniture had been dispatched and Toni had boarded her flight safely, asking if he could stay the night at his place because he was too tired to drive. Eddy passing out on his bed before the food delivery arrived.

*

Eddy sitting on the ground, back against Brett’s door, and _shit shit shit_. He had no reason to be here. His girlfriend was in a different continent and Brett and he hadn’t spoken since she left. Brett had had a long day teaching reluctant students who had only picked up violin so their parents had something to show off about. He was in no mood to play host.

“Everything okay dude? How long have you been here?”

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Eddy kept playing with his fingers. He didn’t look up.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Brett gulped.

Eddy did look up this time. “Don’t you,” his voice was glassy, “Don’t you, Brett Yang?”

Brett felt a headache coming. Eddy got up. He didn’t seem to be okay at all. He was barely holding himself up, his shoulders drooped like a mangled coat hanger. His steps where unsteady. When he came close enough, he smelled the Jagermeister in his breath.

The headache was here.

“Why have you been ignoring me?”

“Eddy-“

“What have I done wrong Brett? Why are you so..so,” he hiccoughed. Passed his hand under his nose, across his cheek. Almost knocked off his glasses. He reached out, grazed his fingers along the inside of Brett’s wrist and he shivered. He shook his touch off and Eddy’s shoulders slumped further, “That Brett, that. You keep doing that. Just tell me what I’ve done damnit!”

“Can we take this ins-“

“No we cannot,” Eddy was shouting now, “We cannot keep putting this off. You decline my calls, you won’t answer my messages, you won’t even look at me Brett Yang and I need to know why.”

“Eddy please-“

“No no no no. You tell me right now. I’ve seen how you look at me. I’ve seen how responding to touching me,” he grated out a cackle, “You’re not subtle at all. But then you do this. And I’m trying,” his voice trembled, “I’m trying so hard to do this right baby. Why won’t you let me do this right?”

“Because you’re straight Eddy. You don’t mean any of this.” Eddy blinked, uncomprehending. Brett sighed and tried again, “We literally met because Toni and you fucked too loudly. You’re straight and you have a girlfriend.” Eddy’s answering laugh was even more raw than his last.

With a manic glint in his eyes, Eddy crowded Brett, pushing him back against his the front door, breathed out “Tell me how straight you think this is,” cupped his cheeks and leant in.

*

“We tried hooking up. It didn’t work. We were never together. And I’m bisexual Brett.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.”

*

“Another?”

“You’re insatiable.”

“You’re a minx. And to be fair I waited a long time.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“I swear to God Eddy Chen if you don’t get in me right now-“

*

Brett liked his coffee strong and over-sweetened. He always put his right shoe on first and wore his watch afterwards. He steered a car with one hand but greeted people using both. He slept on the left side of the bed, woke up in the middle, half on his boyfriend and stayed there for a bit. He had been using the same violin case his whole life, wore the same shoes until he was sick of them, liked to change things up but always came back to his constants. On Saturdays, his neighbour’s cat wove its way to its mistress’ old house to avoid the two very loud men interrupting its siesta.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there's tons of errors in this but it's really late and I'm tired. I will clean it up, promise


End file.
